


But Not Tonight.

by EmImagines



Category: BBC Sherlock, Depeche Mode, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Song fic, for the lovely daynaan!, you and Greg take a trip around London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmImagines/pseuds/EmImagines
Summary: The song:But Not Tonightby Depeche Mode





	But Not Tonight.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/gifts).



> The song:[But Not Tonight](https://youtu.be/GyJZSxjjaM0) by Depeche Mode

_Oh God it's raining_  
But I'm not complaining  
It's filling me up with new life 

"Greg!" The DI smiled instantly hearing your voice boom over the various voices that mingled together in the pub. He raised himself up on his tiptoes and saw you waving on the far side of the pub. 

He sauntered over and found you in a booth with Sherlock, John and Mary. You slid over and he squished in beside you "Got you your favourite," you sent him a smile and a wink. Greg went bright red. 

Mary and John sent Greg a knowing look. Sherlock was too preoccupied on his phone to notice anything. Greg glared at the two Watson's before turning to you "So been up to much today Y/N?" He asked, making conversation. He wanted to ignore John and Mary's 'you've felt something for her for years, just tell her' smirks. 

"Nope," you replied before taking the last remaining mouthful of your drink which greg assumed it was gin or vodka "I almost wished I was at the Yard today." You smirked and turned to the DI "I'm sure you missed seeing my face..." Greg could tell you were being sarcastic but he really did miss seeing you. You made his day. 

John and Mary were in deep conversation, Sherlock was still on his phone and it was getting late. "Do you want to get out of here...?" Your voice danced around his ear, the heat sent chills down his spine. 

Greg turned to you and with a silent nod you dragged him out the booth and called it a night. John and Mary discreetly gave Greg a thumbs up as you pulled him outside.

_The stars in the sky_  
Bring tears to my eyes  
They're lighting my way tonight 

"Great it looks like it's going to rain..." you grumbled and tightened the coat you had had around you. How typical that you grabbed the one without a hood. 

Greg looked up to the sky as a blanket of grey clouds began to block the tiny specks of flickering light in the sky. He looked down to you again, in his eyes you shone brighter than all the stars combined "I'll get you home," he told you in a voice so quiet you were surprised you had heard him. 

You nodded with a smile and wandered down the streets of London to the underground station. 

You stood with him on one side of the road waiting for the lights to change as soon as they did you grabbed onto his hand and ran across the road with a giggle bubbling in your throat. 

You turned your head back to Greg and his heart almost stopped seeing you smile with Big Ben and the Houses of Parliament acting like a halo around you from the lights that lit them up. 

You were still holding onto his hand and twirled around on the spot with the widest smile on your face. He felt so content feeling the world... _his world_...on the tips of his fingers. 

_And I haven't felt so alive  
In years_

It was then that Greg realised he wanted this for the rest of his life. 

_Just for a day_  
On a day like today  
I'll get away from this constant debauchery 

"Can you hear that?" Your voice lingered for a while in the cold London air "Music..." you trailed off and looked around, trying to find the source. 

Greg's ears could hear the faint sound of music hanging in the air, he assumed it was some sort of steel band by the sound of things. "I can," he confirmed your suspicions. 

"Let's find it!" You jumped on the spot and diverted away from the tube station "I'm not working tomorrow, are you?" You asked him with hopeful eyes. 

Greg shook his head with a smile "I'm not..."

You bit down on your lip "You don't mind staying out do you?" Your voice quivered slightly from the cold and nerves attacking your neck. 

"I wouldn't want to stay out with anyone else," he admitted truthfully. The smile on your face grew so wide that it made your cheeks ache in a good way. You grabbed his hand and ran thorough the city to find the source of the music. 

_The wind in my hair_  
Makes me so aware  
How good it is to live tonight 

Your laughter filled the air surrounding him, Greg smiled the entire time you pulled him along behind you, occasionally you'd glance back to make sure Greg was still there. 

"It's getting closer!" You excitedly squealed before you saw the shine of a steel drum. You gasped with delight and stood around them with Greg. 

You were still holding his hand. 

You swayed from side to side, Greg was drunk, he wasn't even tipsy but the sight of your shaking hips was enough to intoxicate him. 

"Dance with me, Greg," you asked and Greg blinked out of the trance he'd been lured into by your swaying hips "Please..." your eyes were silently pleading him and before either of you knew it you were dancing with him in the middle of Belvedere Road. 

_And I haven't felt so alive  
In years_

Greg watched you adoringly as you leaned your head back whilst laughing as he spun you on the spot. You were the only two enjoying the music and the musicians playing the instruments were just as amused as Greg and yourself. You both encouraged each other to keep dancing and keep playing. 

Greg twirled you around out of his hold before you crashed back into his chest "I've never felt so alive!" You yelled and stretched your arms out in the middle of the street with a smile. 

Greg held onto your waist and couldn't help but fall for you more than he already had. The sight of seeing you so happy with him made his heart rapidly beat. It felt like a bird was trapped in his ribcage was was trying to escape. 

_The moon_  
Is shining in the sky  
Reminding me  
Of so many other nights  
But they're not like tonight 

He had never experienced this before, it was all so beautifully new. He'd spent lots of time with you but tonight was different. Tonight it was just you and him and the night. And music. And dancing. 

Greg hadn't done anything like this in his life. He had never dreamt of spontaneous dancing in the street at what was approaching one in the morning. 

But with you, he couldn't help but think that this was all his dreams coming true. 

The music stopped and you pulled back from him to applaud the men who gave grateful bows before they applauded you and Greg. You both bashfully smiled and took his hand in yours to bow over. "Thank you so much! You're all so incredible!" You tossed in a handful of coins into the box they had by their feet and Greg did the same before continuing on with your wander through London. 

Big Ben boomed on the strike of one and you and Greg made dismal and terrible attempts to mimic the clock. 

You made your way into the tube station with him "Let's go to Piccadilly Circus!" You were bursting with energy. 

"Y/N," Greg lightly laughed "We're not not the right line. Westminster, Central and District lines don't go there. Plus it's getting late and you don't live anywhere near Piccadilly Circus. The tubes will be stopping soon." 

"But we can get the Central line or District line to Embankment and get on the Bakerloo line to Piccadilly Circus. Please! I can get a taxi home!" You whined in the middle of the tube station "I thought you said you wanted to stay out with me?" You batted your eyelashes while using his own words against him. 

He smirked and ran off "Race you down to the tube!" 

_Oh God it's raining_  
And I'm not containing  
My pleasure at being so wet  
Here on my own  
All on my own  
How good it feels to be alone tonight 

The two of you made it to Piccadilly Circus, catching the last tube of the night. 

It was still busy even thought it was the early hours of the morning. The lights were borderline blinding. "Look, we made it. Happy?" Greg asked. 

You skinned in the spot "Ecstatic! I love the energy." 

"Are you drunk?" He laughed. You turned to him with a smile and shook your head. 

"Nope, wasn't drinking tonight. I just had water back at the pub." You gripped onto his hand as the two of you crossed the road to get to the other side "Why? Do you think I'm drunk?" You asked with a teasing smirk. 

Greg's face flushed red "W-well you seem so lively..." he trailed off. 

You stopped in the middle of the pavement "There's something about you that makes me feel...alive." Greg's mouth gaped slightly as you grinned and dragged him off somewhere else. 

_And I haven't felt so alive  
In years_

It was half five in the morning by the time you walked around the city. It hadn't rained and you were both thankful for that. You did however have aching feet and legs that felt like jelly from walking so much. 

"Are we calling it a night?" Greg asked as you yawned. 

You shook your head "I'm not, are you?" You asked with a teasing smile "Is it too late for you. Or should that be too early?" You giggled. 

"I'll stay out as long as you want to. Where now?" Greg asked and you checked your watch. 

"I have an idea..." the lack of detail you gave Greg only made him more intrigued. You quietly told a cab driver a destination and got in the back with Greg. 

"Where are we going?" He asked. 

"You'll see..." you shot him a cheeky wink and sat back in your seat. 

You gulped down air as you climbed Primrose Hill "Come on, not that far now!" 

"Why are we here?" Greg caught his breath as he reached the top with you. You sat down on top of the hill with him beside you. 

You didn't saw a word, instead you pointed to the city and Greg watched in sheer awe the sun rise over London. It was something he never took the time to appreciate or watch. The skyline was standing out against the orange and yellow sky laced with blue. You watched it with him in silence. The beauty of the sunrise was saying enough. 

You rested your head against Greg's shoulder "I've always wanted to watch it. It's beautiful." 

"Yeah," Greg looked down to you with a smile "It is." You both sat in silence for a good twenty minutes before Greg spoke up "We should get you home."

You nodded "We have been out all night. Come back to mine for a coffee, you probably need one." 

Greg agreed and he helped you up off the grass. You were walking though the streets of London once more with him to the-recently opened-tube station. People were going to work while you were going home. 

_The moon_  
Is shining in the sky  
Reminding me  
Of so many other nights 

"Thanks," Greg softly uttered taking the coffee cup from you. 

"That was the best night of my life..." you trailed off and smiled to yourself. 

"Maybe we should do it again sometime?" Greg found a burst of confidence. 

You nodded "I'd love that." 

Greg checked his watch and let out a tired, disappointed sigh "I should get home. Thanks for a great night Y/N." 

Greg placed down the cup and was seeing himself out when he felt a hand on his wrist. 

"You said you'd stay out with me," you began as he turned around "Do you want to stay with me for a little while longer?" Your voice was low, certainly suggestive. "You gave me the time of my life last night, surely you must be as tired as I am? I've got a big, warm, cozy bed that's big enough for two." 

Greg nodded and you smiled, pulling him further back into your apartment before abruptly stopping, causing Greg to crash into you. 

He apologised countless of times "Greg it's alright," you reassured with a smile. You house fell into silence. Greg's eyes were locked on yours. 

You placed a hand on his cheek "Greg," the way his name left your mouth sounded like a song "Please...just kiss me already." 

He went wide eyed hearing your request before he realised that you felt the same way he did. His facial features softened and he gently pressed his lips to yours before moving them in sync with your own with a little more force. 

_When my eyes had been so red_  
I'd been mistaken for dead  
But not tonight 

He pulled back and rested his head against yours with a content smile. He felt happiness rushing through his veins. 

You smiled and pecked his lips, dragging him to your room "I'm so glad you wouldn't want to stay out with anyone else. I wouldn't want anyone else either." You admitted. 

You kissed him again "Only you."


End file.
